


My Virtual Marriage with the Owl Captain

by bunnyrabbit95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrabbit95/pseuds/bunnyrabbit95
Summary: The reader and Bokuto joins the virtual reality show We Got Married.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

-Side of the virtual wife-  
Callista Suoh is a beautiful and famous actress and model. She was asked to join this virtual reality show called We Got Married by her agency. The show pairs up famous celebrities with each other and they will have a virtual marriage. She knew about this show since it was an extremely famous show and it was really entertaining for her whenever she watched it. She wanted to join this show ever since, but she had a lot of work back then, so her schedule was busy. Now, her schedule was not that crazy, so she is able to join the show.

“Callista, the president would like to see you in his office.” Callista’s manager Fuyumi said.

“Sure I’ll be right there.” She smiled at her manager and they walked to the president’s office. They knocked and they were asked to enter.

“Good morning my dear sister!” Callista hugged the president Eva who is also her older sister.

“Calli! You’ll ruin your image if people see how much of a baby you are.” Eva patter Callista’s head and smiled at her.

“I only act like this because of you sis. Thank you for allowing me to join WGM!”

“It’s no bother. You wanted to try it and it will also be good for your image. Plus, I know that it is hard for you to date given your popularity but think of this as some sort of test run for dating.” Eva winked at Callista and the latter just blushed.

“Onee-san! That’s not the reason why I want to join!” Callista protested while blushing profusely  
.  
“Fuyumi, how’s Calli’s schedule? When will the first shooting start?” Fuyumi looked at the tablet she was holding for Callista’s schedule.

“The first shooting will be tomorrow. After Callista’s photoshoot, she will be interviewed by the WGM team and she will be meeting her virtual husband on the same day.” Fuyumi smiled gently at Calli. Fuyumi also treats Callista as a little sister.

“That’s great. Are there any rumors on who the virtual husband will be?” Callista was extremely excited and curious on who her virtual husband will be.

“There are no leaks on who will be the virtual husband. Surprisingly, they were able to keep everything under wraps so even Callista’s participation is not also known.” Fuyumi answered.

“Just go with the flow and enjoy it Calli. There are no scripts here so just be yourself and have fun. Who knows, you might find a friend in your virtual husband.” Eva encouraged Callista.

“Okay one-san. I will make full use of this pseudo vacation you have given me. Thank you so much madam president.” The three women laughed.

-Meanwhile at the virtual husband’s side-  
The sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground can be heard all over the court. The volleyball team was practicing their serves and training was about to be over.

“Okay that’s the end of practice. Good job today guys and go and rest.” The coach dismissed the team.

“Bokuto-san, you have an appointment with the president tonight. Please go ahead and shower then we can go and meet the president.” The manager of the MSBY Black Jackals, Koujou informed Bokuto.

“Koujou-san can we join the president for dinner as well?” Hinata asked their managers and Atsumu was also there giving her the puppy dog eye so that they can come as well.

“Fine, I’ll inform the president that you’ll also be tagging along. Go and wash up so that we can leave already.” Koujou just sighed at the antics of the two. She was already used to them and the president was pretty laid-back, and he really enjoys the company of these rowdy boys.

The boys went to their locker room and wash up. After they washed up, Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata and a reluctant Sakusa (who was dragged along by Atsumu and Hinata) boarded their vehicle with their manager.

“What will the meeting be about?” Bokuto asked Koujou.

“Well as mentioned before, you will be joining this virtual reality show called We Got Married. You’ll live a virtual married life with another celebrity.” Kojou explained and Atsumu and Hinata seemed so surprised.

“Bokuto-senpai! You’ll get married? Why did you not tell me?!? You’re still so young! When did you even get a girlfriend and why did you not introduce her to us? Don’t you love us anymore? Will you leave us?!?” Hinata was extremely shocked and hysterical. Sakusa sighed heavily and just rolled his eyes. Sakusa was thinking why he was dragged into this by this idiot.

“Hinata-san, Bokuto-san is not really getting married. It is just a show.” Koujou sighed as well and Hinata was able to recover from his initial shock.

“Do you have any idea who Bo-kun will be marrying?” Atsumu seemed a bit excited about the idea.

“The WGM team was able to keep things under wraps so there was no leak as to who the virtual wife will be. However, I am sure that she is a celebrity. Bokuto-san will be able to meet her tomorrow after the morning practice.” The boys just nodded at what their manager said.

“Can we come and observe their first meeting?” Hinata and Atsumu asked innocently and Sakusa sighed again.

“No you can’t we have other schedules as well. You’re not even part of the show.” Sakusa informed the two. The two sulked at not being able to see who Bokuto will be married to.

Bokuto was excited about doing this show. He hadn’t been dating much since he was focused on training but getting to experience dating through this show might not be a bad idea. He knew he had to do this show for the team’s and his own popularity, and their president thinks it is good publicity for the team. He looked out of the window and saw a trailer of a movie in the big screen in a building. The lead actress in the movie was beautiful, Bokuto thought.

The next day at Callista’s photoshoot

Callista was doing a photoshoot for Vogue and there were many flashing lights. She looked so professional and serious while she was posing. The WGM crew were also recording this and were featuring her as the virtual wife of the show. After the photoshoot, Callista will be interviewed in her waiting room by the WGM crew.

-At the interview-  
Callista: Good day everyone, I am Callista Suoh. I am an actress and a model.

Emcee (at the studio): Ohhh it’s Callista! She’s so beautiful. She’s like a goddess.

Interviewer: What do you expect from this virtual marriage?

Callista: Well I’ve watched the show before and I want to experience the show firsthand and live harmoniously with my virtual husband. (Callista flashed a shy sweet smile)

Interviewer: What is your ideal type?

Callista: Well I like a man who is athletic since I am also athletic. I like a man who is fun and spontaneous, but he should also be confident but not arrogant.

Interviewer: Do you have any idea on who your husband will be?

Callista: No. I have no idea at all. I’m excited to meet him.

Emcee: I wonder who the virtual husband is. I’m getting excited.

As the interview ended Callista was given a red envelope which is the mission card.

“Wife Callista, please go to Café Lamer to meet your husband.” Callista read the contents of the mission card out loud and she blushed at the word husband.

“The card said husband. I’m getting a bit flustered. It has been a while since I dated anyone.” Callista was laughing and she proceeds to the café.

At the same time at Bokuto’s side.  
The morning practice ended and Bokuto was preparing for his interview for WGM. The WGM crew took some videos of Bokuto spiking and training.

Emcee: So the virtual husband is a professional volley ball player.

-At the interview-  
Bokuto: Hey hey hey! I’m Koutaro Bokuto, the opposite hitter of MSBY Black Jackals. (Bokuto flashed his killer smile)

Emcee: Oh it’s that handsome opposite hitter from the Black Jackals Bokuto. It seems like the visuals of this couple are stunning.

Interviewer: What do you expect from this virtual marriage?

Bokuto: Well I haven’t dated in a while so I think it will be refreshing to date again through the show.

Interviewer: What is your ideal type?

Bokuto: I like someone who knows how to have fun and is adventurous. I like a girl who can understand me. I also like girls who are athletic.

Emcee: It seems like they match each other since they like the same thing.

Interviewer: Do you have any idea on who your wife will be?

Bokuto: I have no idea but I’m looking forward to meeting her.

As the interview ended Bokuto was given a red envelope which is the mission card.

“Husband Koutaro, please go to Café Lamer to meet your wife.” Bokuto read the contents of the mission card out loud and he was getting more curious and excited to meet his wife. He set off to go to the café.

-At the café-  
Callista was already sitting at the table which was overlooking the city outside. The sunlight was making her seem like she was glowing. She was the picture of a beautiful goddess sitting in the table sipper her iced tea.

Bokuto arrived at the café and was about to go to the designated table when he was dazed when he saw Callista. Bokuto thought that he saw a goddess when he laid his eyes on her. She was extremely beautiful and he had an idea on who she was. He resumed walking to her spot. Callista heard someone approaching and she looked back and saw Bokuto. She couldn’t stop staring at him since he was so handsome and she knew who he was. He was an extremely amazing volleyball player. She was a bit starstruck. When Bokuto approached the table, Callista stood up.

“Hey hey hey, I’m Koutaro Bokuto, your virtual husband. Nice to meet you.” Bokuto smiled at Callista and extended his hand for her to shake. Callista blushed and took his hand.

“Hi Bokuto-san. I’m Callista Suoh and I’m your virtual wife. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Callista smiled at him as well while blushing a bit. The two of them sat down at their table.

“I think I saw you on television before.” Bokuto started the conversation. Callista expected them to be awkward in their first meeting but there’s something about Bokuto that makes the atmosphere light.

“Ah yes. I work as a model and actress. You might have seen some of my movies or series. You’re a volleyball player, right?” After saying that, Bokuto had a spark in his eyes since you know him.

“Yes. I play as the opposite hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals.” Bokuto said and Callista can see how happy he his.

“I have seen some of your games and I am very impressed. If I’m not mistaken you are also well-known even in your high school days.” Callista continued since she has heard about Bokuto from some of your friends in high school.

“Yeah I played as the Ace and Captain of Fukurodani before.” Bokuto told stories about his high school volleyball career while you guys were eating and the conversation was just flowing freely.

Emcee: This is not something we see everyday in a virtual couple’s first meeting. They don’t have any awkwardness between them.

Emcee 2: Yeah they easily talk to each other. They really seem to match each other well.

“How about you. How was your High School life Suoh-san?” Bokuto asked Callista.

“I attended Nekoma High. I was in the tennis club during my high school days. You might know some of my friends. I’m friends with Kenma, Kuroo and Lev. They play volleyball as well.” Upon hearing the name of Callista’s friends, Bokuto beamed brighter.

“Yeah I’m best friends with Kuroo. Kenma and Lev are also my friends. Such a small world. I’ll tell Kuroo about this.” Callista seemed happy too that Bokuto knows some of her friends.

“We should invite them to go out soon so that we can tell them personally that we’re married.” Callista commented and Bokuto slightly blushed at the comment.

Callista started talking about her high school life and how she balanced being a celebrity, a student and a tennis player. While the two were leisurely talking, a red envelope came to them and Bokuto was  
the one to reach for it.

“I’ll read it for us. To the new virtual couples, welcome to We Got Married. To celebrate, here are tickets to the amusement park. Please go and enjoy your date.” The two examined the tickets and Bokuto  
was ecstatic since he hasn’t been to an amusement park in a while.

“Let’s go Bokuto-san. I haven’t gone to an amusement park in a while.” The two of you left the café and Bokuto is driving you to the amusement park.


	2. The Amusement Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go on an amusement park date for the show.

**-Interview about the first meeting-**

**(Callista’s Interview)**

Interviewer: What was your first impression of your virtual husband?

Callista: He was like a ball of energy. The vibe around him was very positive and he is very attractive. (she can’t help but smile shyly.)

Interviewer: Do you think the two of you will get along well?

Callista: I think so. I’m a bit shy and awkward when meeting new people but he’s just so sociable that there was no awkwardness between us.

**(Bokuto’s Interview)**

Interviewer: What was your first impression of your virtual wife?

Bokuto: She was so beautiful and graceful. I totally thought she was a goddess when I saw her for the first time. She seems to be very wise and understanding.

Interviewer: Do you think the two of you will get along well?

Bokuto: Yeah! She and I will get along really well and will be super close. (Bokuto flashed his bright smile)

**Emcee:** I think they are a good match. I can’t believe the visual of this couple. They are really good looking.

**Emcee 2:** I know and they are so cute together. I am already a shipper. (The emcees laughed)

**Back to the car with Bokuto and Callista**

“Bokuto-san, if you have a girlfriend or a wife do you have somethings you want to try together?” Callista asked.

“Hmmm well, I’ve always wanted my girl to watch me play during my matches while wearing my jersey. That would be totally awesome. I also want to go camping together. Also, I want to be woken up by my wife and she prepared breakfast for us. How about you?”

“I also want to go camping with my boyfriend. I also want to see the cherry blossom with my boyfriend.”

“We can do that together.” Bokuto briefly glanced at Callista and smiled at her.

“Alright let’s do that.” Callista smiled back at him.

The two arrived at Tokyo Disneyland and got their tickets.

“Suoh-san, look there are selling cute headbands. Let’s get one.” Bokuto held Callista’s hand and dragged her to the stall. Callista was blushing slightly because they are holding hands.

**Emcee 2:** OMG! They are holding hands!!! My ship is sailing.

**Emcee:** She is now in her fangirl mode folks. (All the other emcees laughed.)

The two arrived at the stall and Bokuto picked the Minnie Mouse headband and placed it on Callista’s head. He was unconsciously touching and fixing her hair. Callista was blushing at this gesture and since Bokuto’s face was close to her she can see how extremely handsome he is.

“There. You look cute wearing that.” Bokuto said and smiled brightly at her and as if she can’t get any redder. Callista turned to the stall and looked for the Mickey Mouse headband for Bokuto.

She found it and she stood on her tip toe to place it on Bokuto’s head.

“Here. Now we’re matching.” She smiled and Bokuto. Bokuto paid for the headbands and they started heading for the rides.

“Let’s start with the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.” Bokuto said and the two of you made your way to the ride. There was a bit of a line but not much. People also got curious about the two of you since both of you are famous.

“Let’s ask each other questions while we wait for the ride so that we can get to know each other more. I’ll ask first.” Callista suggested. Bokuto agreed.

“What’s your favorite food?” Callista started.

“Yakiniku. What’s your favorite food?” Bokuto asked back.

“Hmmm. I may not look it but I am a big foodie. I like a lot of food but I also love any kind of meat.” The two of you laughed since you both agreed that meat is life and meat is kami-sama.

“What’s your hobby?” Callista asked again.

“Well I tend to just do spike practice most of the time. I’m really into volleyball ever since. My High School team mates usually leave me when I practice my spikes since there’s no telling when I will end.” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck and laughed recalling his high school days.

“You’re very passionate about volleyball so it’s understandable. You wouldn’t be where you are now if you didn’t work extremely hard for it.” Callista told Bokuto.

“What do you on your rest days?” Bokuto asked Callista.

“Well I usually sleep to recover from my hectic schedule then I workout. I also watch series or movies during my down time. If I have a lot of rest time I go out and do whatever activities I think of. I’m a bit spontaneous.” Callista told him stories of when she tried to learn how to ski during her break.

“Have you watched some of my movies?” it was Callista’s turn to ask. They were next in line.

“I think I saw some of your movies. I recall watching your movie with Kuroo. The one where you were an angel who was trying to save the guy you love who turned out to be the devil himself. That one was epic.” Bokuto started telling Callista about his favorite parts of the movie. Callista can’t help but feel happy that Bokuto thinks her acting and movie was amazing.

The got on the ride and they were enjoying it and laughing the whole time. They got on other rides and were enjoying their time together. They were both thinking that this really feels like a real date. They are getting to know each other better and they realize that they match each other well.

“Hey hey hey Suoh-san, let’s get some churros and walk around before we get on the next rides.” They walked to the churros stand and ordered their food. They ate and were chatting with each other happily.

“What qualities in a guy are you looking for?” Bokuto asked Callista while they were seating and eating their churros.

“Well I like a guy who is cheerful. I’m a bit of an introvert and quiet so I don’t really lead the conversation well. I like a guy who can complement my personality. I also like athletic guys since I’m into sports as well.” Callista blushed a bit since it seems that she was describing Bokuto. She asked him what he likes in a girl.

“I like an understanding girl. I used to be extremely moody so my team mates had to cover for me and tend to my mood swings. My other best friend Akaashi was really good at reading me and tending to me. I want a girl who can do that as well. I also like someone who can support me in my dream.” Callista nodded in understanding.

“You don’t seem all that moody now.” She said.

“I matured a bit. I try not to be as moody now since I want to be a good member of my team. I’m playing with amazing guys, so I want to return the favor.” Bokuto said.

After they ate, they went to their next ride which were roller coasters. The two of them enjoyed the roller coaster and Callista was screaming with excitement. Bokuto laughed at how cute she was. They did not notice that they were holding hands in the ride.

**Emcee 2:** They are holding hands again ladies and gents! I repeat they are holding hands again. I am so happy for my ship.

**Emcee:** I bet you will start a fan club later.

**Emcee 2:** Of course! They are absolutely cute.

After Bokuto and Callista got off the roller coaster, they were panting and laughing out loud. Bokuto can’t help but stare at Callista since this is the first time she was laughing in a carefree manner. He wants to hear that laugh more. Their next ride was the Splash Mountain.

“Did you bring any spare clothes? It is a guarantee that we will get wet in this ride.” Bokuto asked Callista while they were waiting for their turn.

“Yup. My manager prepared some spare clothes for me. Thanks for asking.”

True enough they got wet from the ride. Wet was an understatement since they were drenched. Callista wanted to try the ride again so they went on it 3 times hence, they are extremely drenched.

The shooting got a short break since the two had to change out of their drenched clothes. Bokuto changed into his jeans and long-sleeved polo which was folded in his arms. His toned muscles can be seen in this shirt since it fits him perfectly. He was waiting for Callista to finish changing. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress which shows her curves well. Upon seeing her, Bokuto smiled and took her hand unconsciously.

They walked around the park some more and had dinner. Their next and final ride will be the Ferris Wheel while the fire works display will be held. Callista shivered a bit since it was a bit cold. Bokuto notice this.

“Here, wear this.” Bokuto gave Callista his jacket. Callista smiled and wore his jacket. She was thinking that this really feels like a date. They are still holding hands.

They reached the Ferris Wheel and rode it. They were both admiring the view of the park at night. The silence between them was comfortable. The firework show started.

“Suoh-san, look the fireworks are starting.” Bokuto said in a giddy manner and Callista can’t help but laugh at his cute antics. She was staring at the fireworks and back at him.

“Damn this guy is just so cute.” Callista thought to herself. Trying to focus more on the fireworks rather than the cute guy with her.

After the fireworks show, the shooting ended for the two of them. The crew were staring to pack-up. Callista approached Bokuto to return his jacket but he said that she should keep it since it is still cold.

“Suoh-san, can I get your number?” Bokuto asked Callista while blushing slightly as he held out his phone to her.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Callista smiled softly at how endearing Bokuto looked. She input her details and returned his phone. Bokuto’s manager was calling him since they will leave the park.

“I’ll call you later Suoh-san.” Bokuto waved goodbye and smiled brightly at her.

When Bokuto was out of Callista’s sight, her manager Fuyumi approached her.

“Let’s go Callista. You have to rest since you have an appearance at a talk show tomorrow.” Fuyumi said and the two of you went to your van. The day was tiring for you but you enjoyed every minute of it. It didn’t really feel like work and you forgot that this was a shooting for a show.

“You’re sister is on the line.” Fuyumi gave you the phone.

“Hello Onee-chan” Callista greeted Eva.

“How was it? Did you enjoy?” Eva asked her.

“Yeah. Bokuto-san’s really nice and it didn’t feel like work.” Callista was smiling as she recalled her day.

“Do you like him already?” Eva teased her.

“Onee-chan!!! He’s an attractive guy and he’s really nice so, yeah, I guess I like him, but I don’t like like him that way. We still have to get to know each other.” Callista was blushing at her sister’s teasing.

“Chill sis. I’m just joking. Get home safe and rest up. I’m still at work.” Eva said goodbye and Callista ended the call. She returned the phone to Fuyumi.

While she was resting and looking outside the window, her phone pinged signaling a text message. She check and it was an unknown number. The message read:

**From:** (981022352)

Hey hey hey Suoh-san! This is Bokuto. I just want to thank you for today and say that I really enjoyed it. I look forward to spending more time with you.

Callista smiled and saved his contact details.

**To:** Bokuto-san

Hi Bokuto-san. Thank you for today as well. I was able to enjoy and relax while spending time with you. I hope you get home safe. Rest well and good night. 😊

After a few seconds, Callista’s phone pinged again.

**From:** Bokuto-san

Thank you, Suoh-san. I hope you get home safely and rest well. :D

Callista smiled while looking at her phone. This was more enjoyable than she expected.

**-Interview about the first meeting-**

**(Callista’s Interview)**

Interviewer: What was your first impression of your virtual husband?

Callista: He was like a ball of energy. The vibe around him was very positive and he is very attractive. (she can’t help but smile shyly.)

Interviewer: Do you think the two of you will get along well?

Callista: I think so. I’m a bit shy and awkward when meeting new people but he’s just so sociable that there was no awkwardness between us.

**(Bokuto’s Interview)**

Interviewer: What was your first impression of your virtual wife?

Bokuto: She was so beautiful and graceful. I totally thought she was a goddess when I saw her for the first time. She seems to be very wise and understanding.

Interviewer: Do you think the two of you will get along well?

Bokuto: Yeah! She and I will get along really well and will be super close. (Bokuto flashed his bright smile)

**Emcee:** I think they are a good match. I can’t believe the visual of this couple. They are really good looking.

**Emcee 2:** I know and they are so cute together. I am already a shipper. (The emcees laughed)

**Back to the car with Bokuto and Callista**

“Bokuto-san, if you have a girlfriend or a wife do you have somethings you want to try together?” Callista asked.

“Hmmm well, I’ve always wanted my girl to watch me play during my matches while wearing my jersey. That would be totally awesome. I also want to go camping together. Also, I want to be woken up by my wife and she prepared breakfast for us. How about you?”

“I also want to go camping with my boyfriend. I also want to see the cherry blossom with my boyfriend.”

“We can do that together.” Bokuto briefly glanced at Callista and smiled at her.

“Alright let’s do that.” Callista smiled back at him.

The two arrived at Tokyo Disneyland and got their tickets.

“Suoh-san, look there are selling cute headbands. Let’s get one.” Bokuto held Callista’s hand and dragged her to the stall. Callista was blushing slightly because they are holding hands.

**Emcee 2:** OMG! They are holding hands!!! My ship is sailing.

**Emcee:** She is now in her fangirl mode folks. (All the other emcees laughed.)

The two arrived at the stall and Bokuto picked the Minnie Mouse headband and placed it on Callista’s head. He was unconsciously touching and fixing her hair. Callista was blushing at this gesture and since Bokuto’s face was close to her she can see how extremely handsome he is.

“There. You look cute wearing that.” Bokuto said and smiled brightly at her and as if she can’t get any redder. Callista turned to the stall and looked for the Mickey Mouse headband for Bokuto.

She found it and she stood on her tip toe to place it on Bokuto’s head.

“Here. Now we’re matching.” She smiled and Bokuto. Bokuto paid for the headbands and they started heading for the rides.

“Let’s start with the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.” Bokuto said and the two of you made your way to the ride. There was a bit of a line but not much. People also got curious about the two of you since both of you are famous.

“Let’s ask each other questions while we wait for the ride so that we can get to know each other more. I’ll ask first.” Callista suggested. Bokuto agreed.

“What’s your favorite food?” Callista started.

“Yakiniku. What’s your favorite food?” Bokuto asked back.

“Hmmm. I may not look it but I am a big foodie. I like a lot of food but I also love any kind of meat.” The two of you laughed since you both agreed that meat is life and meat is kami-sama.

“What’s your hobby?” Callista asked again.

“Well I tend to just do spike practice most of the time. I’m really into volleyball ever since. My High School team mates usually leave me when I practice my spikes since there’s no telling when I will end.” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck and laughed recalling his high school days.

“You’re very passionate about volleyball so it’s understandable. You wouldn’t be where you are now if you didn’t work extremely hard for it.” Callista told Bokuto.

“What do you on your rest days?” Bokuto asked Callista.

“Well I usually sleep to recover from my hectic schedule then I workout. I also watch series or movies during my down time. If I have a lot of rest time I go out and do whatever activities I think of. I’m a bit spontaneous.” Callista told him stories of when she tried to learn how to ski during her break.

“Have you watched some of my movies?” it was Callista’s turn to ask. They were next in line.

“I think I saw some of your movies. I recall watching your movie with Kuroo. The one where you were an angel who was trying to save the guy you love who turned out to be the devil himself. That one was epic.” Bokuto started telling Callista about his favorite parts of the movie. Callista can’t help but feel happy that Bokuto thinks her acting and movie was amazing.

The got on the ride and they were enjoying it and laughing the whole time. They got on other rides and were enjoying their time together. They were both thinking that this really feels like a real date. They are getting to know each other better and they realize that they match each other well.

“Hey hey hey Suoh-san, let’s get some churros and walk around before we get on the next rides.” They walked to the churros stand and ordered their food. They ate and were chatting with each other happily.

“What qualities in a guy are you looking for?” Bokuto asked Callista while they were seating and eating their churros.

“Well I like a guy who is cheerful. I’m a bit of an introvert and quiet so I don’t really lead the conversation well. I like a guy who can complement my personality. I also like athletic guys since I’m into sports as well.” Callista blushed a bit since it seems that she was describing Bokuto. She asked him what he likes in a girl.

“I like an understanding girl. I used to be extremely moody so my team mates had to cover for me and tend to my mood swings. My other best friend Akaashi was really good at reading me and tending to me. I want a girl who can do that as well. I also like someone who can support me in my dream.” Callista nodded in understanding.

“You don’t seem all that moody now.” She said.

“I matured a bit. I try not to be as moody now since I want to be a good member of my team. I’m playing with amazing guys, so I want to return the favor.” Bokuto said.

After they ate, they went to their next ride which were roller coasters. The two of them enjoyed the roller coaster and Callista was screaming with excitement. Bokuto laughed at how cute she was. They did not notice that they were holding hands in the ride.

**Emcee 2:** They are holding hands again ladies and gents! I repeat they are holding hands again. I am so happy for my ship.

**Emcee:** I bet you will start a fan club later.

**Emcee 2:** Of course! They are absolutely cute.

After Bokuto and Callista got off the roller coaster, they were panting and laughing out loud. Bokuto can’t help but stare at Callista since this is the first time she was laughing in a carefree manner. He wants to hear that laugh more. Their next ride was the Splash Mountain.

“Did you bring any spare clothes? It is a guarantee that we will get wet in this ride.” Bokuto asked Callista while they were waiting for their turn.

“Yup. My manager prepared some spare clothes for me. Thanks for asking.”

True enough they got wet from the ride. Wet was an understatement since they were drenched. Callista wanted to try the ride again so they went on it 3 times hence, they are extremely drenched.

The shooting got a short break since the two had to change out of their drenched clothes. Bokuto changed into his jeans and long-sleeved polo which was folded in his arms. His toned muscles can be seen in this shirt since it fits him perfectly. He was waiting for Callista to finish changing. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress which shows her curves well. Upon seeing her, Bokuto smiled and took her hand unconsciously.

They walked around the park some more and had dinner. Their next and final ride will be the Ferris Wheel while the fire works display will be held. Callista shivered a bit since it was a bit cold. Bokuto notice this.

“Here, wear this.” Bokuto gave Callista his jacket. Callista smiled and wore his jacket. She was thinking that this really feels like a date. They are still holding hands.

They reached the Ferris Wheel and rode it. They were both admiring the view of the park at night. The silence between them was comfortable. The firework show started.

“Suoh-san, look the fireworks are starting.” Bokuto said in a giddy manner and Callista can’t help but laugh at his cute antics. She was staring at the fireworks and back at him.

“Damn this guy is just so cute.” Callista thought to herself. Trying to focus more on the fireworks rather than the cute guy with her.

After the fireworks show, the shooting ended for the two of them. The crew were staring to pack-up. Callista approached Bokuto to return his jacket but he said that she should keep it since it is still cold.

“Suoh-san, can I get your number?” Bokuto asked Callista while blushing slightly as he held out his phone to her.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Callista smiled softly at how endearing Bokuto looked. She input her details and returned his phone. Bokuto’s manager was calling him since they will leave the park.

“I’ll call you later Suoh-san.” Bokuto waved goodbye and smiled brightly at her.

When Bokuto was out of Callista’s sight, her manager Fuyumi approached her.

“Let’s go Callista. You have to rest since you have an appearance at a talk show tomorrow.” Fuyumi said and the two of you went to your van. The day was tiring for you but you enjoyed every minute of it. It didn’t really feel like work and you forgot that this was a shooting for a show.

“You’re sister is on the line.” Fuyumi gave you the phone.

“Hello Onee-chan” Callista greeted Eva.

“How was it? Did you enjoy?” Eva asked her.

“Yeah. Bokuto-san’s really nice and it didn’t feel like work.” Callista was smiling as she recalled her day.

“Do you like him already?” Eva teased her.

“Onee-chan!!! He’s an attractive guy and he’s really nice so, yeah, I guess I like him, but I don’t like like him that way. We still have to get to know each other.” Callista was blushing at her sister’s teasing.

“Chill sis. I’m just joking. Get home safe and rest up. I’m still at work.” Eva said goodbye and Callista ended the call. She returned the phone to Fuyumi.

While she was resting and looking outside the window, her phone pinged signaling a text message. She check and it was an unknown number. The message read:

**From:** (981022352)

Hey hey hey Suoh-san! This is Bokuto. I just want to thank you for today and say that I really enjoyed it. I look forward to spending more time with you.

Callista smiled and saved his contact details.

**To:** Bokuto-san

Hi Bokuto-san. Thank you for today as well. I was able to enjoy and relax while spending time with you. I hope you get home safe. Rest well and good night. 😊

After a few seconds, Callista’s phone pinged again.

**From:** Bokuto-san

Thank you, Suoh-san. I hope you get home safely and rest well. :D

Callista smiled while looking at her phone. This was more enjoyable than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the typos since I don't proofread my work. Hope you enjoy. I still suck at summaries and updating.


	3. Their House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The virtual couple get to see their new home.

**-Interview about the Amusement Park Date-**

**Interviewer:** How was your amusement park date with your husband?

 **Callista:** It was super fun since Bokuto-san is so energetic. I haven’t been to the amusement park in a while so it was enjoyable letting lose. There’s no dull moment when Bokuto-san is around.

 **Interviewer:** What was the highlight of your date for you?

 **Callista:** I guess the Ferris Wheel. I know it’s cliché but it was so beautiful up there and we were able to talk and get to know each other more.

**-Bokuto’s interview-**

**Interviewer:** How was your amusement park date with your wife?

 **Callista:** It was super fun. We went on so many rides and she was so cool since she was not afraid of any rides at all. My wife is super cool and amazing.

 **Interviewer:** What was the highlight of your date for you?

 **Callista:** I guess the Ferris Wheel. The view was beautiful and she was extremely cute and pretty when she was looking at the view.

**-A Few Days after the Amusement Park Date Shoot-**

**Location:** Set of Callista’s new drama.

Callista was resting with one of her co-star Tia Saiga who was also a model and actress like her. They were chatting while resting.

“Hey, I heard you joined we got married. How is it?” Tia curiously asked Callista. Callista can’t help but smile as she recalls her amusement date with her virtual husband.

They have been casually texting each other from that day on. They say their good morning and good nights and casually ask the other how their day went. They don’t text as much due to their busy schedules.

“It’s fun and nice! You should join as well.” Callista teased Tia. Tia is also single and has not been dating due to her busy schedule. They are close friends so they can tease each other and are comfortable with each other.

“Hmmm maybe I should but I want to see how your virtual marriage goes. I heard it’s the volleyball player Bokuto-san. How is he?”

“He’s really great. He’s charming and amazing. I tend to forget that we are working since everything just feels natural.” Callista responded with sincerity. She really thinks Bokuto is a great guy.

“Seems like someone is falling for her virtual husband.” Tia teased Callista and the latter just blushed in embarrassment and denied Tia’s allegations.

“I mean he’s a great guy but it’s too early to be falling for him. I’ll introduce you sometimes. When we get asked to invite some of our friends, I’m definitely inviting you.” Tia brightened at that.

“Sure. So long as your virtual husband introduces me to some of his hot teammates.” Tia winked. She is really a confident and flirty woman. Callista laughed at the antics of her friend.

“Okay. We’ll do that. I’ll definitely invite you on the show sometime. Make sure you’re schedule’s free.” Callista beamed at her friend.

“Fine fine. I’ll be happy to join you guys. When are you guys meeting again?” Tia was fumbling on her phone.

“We’re shooting again tomorrow.” Callista checked her schedule to confirm.

“You should cook something for him. They say that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and you’re a great cook.” Tia winked at her.

“Maybe I’ll do that. Any suggestions on what I should make?” Callista thought of all the meat dishes she knows.

“Make your katsudon. Make it a bento box he can take for his training.” Tia knows that Callista’s katsudon is so delicious.

“Alright. I’ll do that. I’ll ask him when his practice is.” Callista smiled. The two of them were called back to the scene and the shoot began.

**-Bokuto’s Side-**

The MYSB Black Jackals are doing their practice for their upcoming games. The boys were practicing hard and are really pumped up in their practice. They were given a few minutes of break.

“Bokuto, how was your shooting?” the MYSB’s Captain Shugo Meian asked Bokuto. The other members were also eagerly waiting for his answer.

“It was fun. My wife is so pretty and very cool.” Bokuto can’t help but smile and gush about his virtual wife. He was recalling their amusement park date and how amazing it has been.

“Who’s your partner again?” the team’s libero Shion Inunaki asked.

“It’s Callista Suoh. The actress.” Bokuto can see the surprised looks on his teammate’s faces. Even Sakusa who is usually stoic looks surprised.

“Bokuto-senpai, your wife is the beautiful actress Suoh-san?!?” Hinata shouted and he seems super surprised and amazed at his senpai.

“Bo-kun is so luck to have such a beautiful wife.” Atsumu said still looking surprised.

“She’s super famous and we see her on tv almost everyday.” Tomas and Oliver said at the same time.

“She’s really famous. I searched her up after our first meeting.” Bokuto was rubbing the back of his head when he admitted that he did some research on his virtual wife.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have any idea about her when you first met her.” Sakusa looks at Bokuto dumbfoundedly.

“I actually didn’t know who she was before I met her.” Bokuto admits and his whole team sighed at him. They knew their simple friend was a volleyball idiot as well so he does not watch tv much.

“Wow Bo-kun. Even Shoyo has an idea on who she is and he is a volleyball idiot as well.” Atsumu teased Bokuto.

“When are you meeting her again Bokuto-senpai? Can you introduce us? Can you bring her to our practice or even ask her to watch our game? I really want to meet her.” Hinata was in his hyper mode again and seems super excited to meet Callista. Bokuto is happy to introduce her to his teammates and he wants her to watch and support him when he plays.

“We’re shooting again tomorrow. I’ll ask her to come to practice and watch our game some time.” Bokuto promised he would to his teammates. His team seems excited to meet Bokuto’s virtual wife. They went back to their practice after their break.

**-The next day at Callista’s agency-**

Bokuto was waiting for Callista in the lounge of her agency for their shoot. Callista was just finishing up some meeting for her projects. After a few minutes, Bokuto saw Callista approaching. She looks so beautiful in her professional face as she was finishing up her discussion for her project. She looks at his direction and when she saw him, she gave him a smile and approached him.

“Bokuto-san, were you waiting for a long time?” Callista looked apologetic.

“Hey hey hey Suoh-san. Don’t worry about it. How was your meetin?” Bokuto smiled brightly at her.

“It was great. I just have some photoshoots to attend to for the next few weeks. How was your practice?” Callista knew Bokuto has practice yesterday since he texted her about it.

“It was great. I was able to spike the ball as much as I’d like to. My teammates are excited to meet you by the way. I think they are all your fans.” Bokuto laughed recalling the looks of his teammates.

“I’d be happy to see them and watch your games. My friend Tia Saiga also wants to meet you. She said she also wants to meet your teammates.” Callista laughed recalling what Tia has been telling her about meeting Bokuto’s hot teammates.

“That will be great. Let’s schedule that.” Bokuto seems super happy about what Callista said and she can’t help but feel warm inside with how adorable Bokuto is.

The crew of WGM approached them with the red envelope.

“Oh another mission card. I’ll read it for us.” Callista took the envelope.

“To the killer visual couple Koutaro and Callista, your newly wed house is already ready. Please proceed to this address. Design your house according to your tastes.” The two of you looked at each other in excitement.

“Let’s head to our new house. I’m excited to design everything and know how it looks like.” Bokuto grabbed Callista’s hand and they proceed to the car.

Bokuto was driving to the location when Callista brough out some snacks. She offered Bokuto some snacks and she fed him using her hand since he was driving. Bokuto can’t help but blush at the action and Callista did not seem to notice what she did. She continued telling him stories about her shooting.

 **Emcee 2:** OMG!!!! Did you see that!!! She fed him. OMG my shipppp. By the way to all our viewers, please send us your suggested couple name for this cuties. Let’s start our fan club.

 **Emcee:** Yes please do. So that she can start the official fan club.

“I’ve been watching your drama after my practice. You’re so cool when you’re acting.” Callista blushed at the compliment.

“Thanks for your support husby.” Callista laughed at her nickname for Bokuto.

“That’s a cute nickname. I’ll call you wifey from now on.” Bokuto smiled at her and Callista blushed since she said that nickname as a joke. She did not expect Bokuto to take her seriously.

“Alright husby.” She agreed with the nickname since it was cute and will bring them closer.

They arrived at the address and it was a two-story house with a garden and a pool at the back. The two of you explored your new home while holding hands.

“Wow our house is nice! It even has a pool and a garden.” Bokuto is super happy and excited while exploring. Callista was looking at his excited face and she just smiled at how adorable he is.

“We need to list down the things that we have to buy for our house. We have the essentials for the living room but we don’t have a couch yet and carpet. For the kitchen, we don’t have kitchen wares, We need to get house slippers, towels for us and our guests, for the bedroom we need to get bed sheets. We could also get some other things to decorate our house.” Callista started listing the things that they need to buy for their home. Bokuto looked at her and was charmed by how she took the lead in preparing their house.

“Alright. We should also buy groceries. Let’s unpack some of our stuff and rest for a while then we can go to the mall to shop.” Bokuto brought their luggage in the living room so that they can unpack together.

“I’ll start first.” Bokuto said. He opened his luggage to show things he brought. He brought some of his clothes, a volley ball, his essentials, and some items for work out. He brought out a jersey.

“Wifey, this is for you.” Bokuto gave Callista the jersey. It was an MYSB Black Jackals Jersey. The Jersey number was #12 and had the last name Bokuto there.

“Thank you for this husby. I’ll be wearing this when I attend your games.” Bokuto blushed at that statement and he can’t help but imagine Callista wearing that and cheering for him in his game.

“I’ll show you what I brought.” Callista showed him what is inside her luggage. These are some of her clothes, some skin care products, some vitamins since she keeps herself healthy and she knows that Bokuto as an athlete has to keep healthy as well, she took out a set of couple Pajamas for the two of them. Bokuto laughed at her cuteness. There was also a cook book.

“I’ll cook for us today since I want to cook for my husby.” Callista winked at Bokuto and he smirked at her and draped his arm on her shoulder.

“I’ll look forward to your masterpiece wifey.” They arranged their things and after they finished, they went to the bedroom to rest for a bit. They were lying side by side and were telling stories about how they week went. They took a short nap.

After their short nap they got ready to go to the mall to buy the things for their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update since I am extremely busy now. Will try to upload longer chapters. Happy Halloween! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm bad at updating but will try my hardest to update this. I just find this a cute concept. I also suck at writing summaries.


End file.
